


if something bad goes down, i think i'd be pissed at myself if i didn't say this

by jadedlilian



Series: he guarantees it will end in sex [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Episode: s01e22 Charges and Specs, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedlilian/pseuds/jadedlilian
Summary: After their impromptu meeting right outside the precinct, Amy goes over to Jake's apartment to say goodbye.





	if something bad goes down, i think i'd be pissed at myself if i didn't say this

She flings her arms around his neck as soon as he opens the door, sending him stumbling backward in attempt to regain his balance. Burying her head in his chest, Amy mumbles something that gets muffled through his plaid shirt.

Jake’s confused, but he snakes an arm around her back and lifts his free hand to stroke her hair anyway. He only distantly registers the sound of the door slamming shut; he’s so overwhelmed by this sudden onslaught of all things Amy. This is the last thing he expected when he set out to pack his life into a duffle bag half an hour ago, especially considering what he’d said right outside the precinct earlier. Softly, he asks, "Ames?"

"Please don't die," she repeats louder, still clutching onto him tightly.

His heart clenches at the sadness in her voice, but all he can do is hold her and chuckle dryly. "You know I can't-"

She pulls away a bit, enough so that she can look him straight in the eye. The intensity of her gaze almost makes him want to look away. "Promise me, Jake."

His expression softens, and he nods. "Okay. Yes. I promise."

A small smile forms on her face, then she leans forward to close the distance between them and press her lips against his.

His hold on her tightens, and for a moment, he lets himself get lost in the kiss. This - Amy's soft lips and probing tongue and tender embrace - is all he's yearned for and more, _except_ -

"Teddy," he gasps as he pulls apart to breathe. "You're with Teddy."

She meets his eyes again and grazes the back of his neck with her thumb. “I broke up with him on the way over.”

“ _Oh._ ” He’s struck with a moment of clarity, and he realizes this is the beginning he’s wanted for months, no- longer. This is it. This is them, _romantic stylez_.

And yet, also, this is goodbye.

A lump forms in his throat, and his eyebrows knit together. Suddenly, his main priority is memorizing every detail of her face, in case this is the last time he’ll see her. As his eyes rove her face, it occurs to him that he’s never regretted accepting a case until this very moment.

It’s only when he feels her warm hand on his cheek that he comes back to reality. “We still have tonight,” Amy whispers before kissing him again.

He hums against her lips and lets her start walking him backwards. He sits down when the back of his knees hit his bed, and she follows, half climbing on his lap and resuming her assault on his lips.

As her hands card through his hair, his move under her shirt, exploring the expanse of soft skin across her ribcage and back. She shudders when he glides his fingers down her spine, and she whines breathlessly about her bra getting in the way. “10-4,” Jake mumbles, unhooking the piece then leaning back so she can undress properly.

His mouth goes dry when her clothes hit the floor, when her bare chest gives him further confirmation that Amy Santiago is the most beautiful, most amazing woman he’s ever seen in his life.

“Your turn,” she says, pulling him out of his awed reverie and reaching for the top of his shirt. She undoes the buttons slowly, taking time to lay kisses down his neck, collarbone, and every bit of exposed skin after that. Each press of her lips against his body sends his mind reeling and his blood rushing south. When the plaid is finally discarded, she gently pushes him down onto the bed and crawls on top of him, kissing him languidly.

His whole body is buzzing. He only vaguely registers when Amy’s hands leave the sides of his face and begin traversing his torso. She’s making her way downwards, trailing wet, hot kisses in her wake. He groans when she lightly scrapes her teeth along the sensitive skin below his navel, and he nearly stops breathing altogether when she starts to undo his belt buckle.

“ _Amy-”_ he gasps, when she slips his pants off then kisses and sucks him through his boxers. His cock twitches at the feel of her warm mouth through the thin fabric, and his knuckles go white as he clutches the sheets below him.  “I- That’s- Oh _fuck, Ames._ ”

She starts to pull at the waistband of his underwear, but he has half the mind to stop her, to prolong this as much as possible. If this is their last night together, it sure as hell won’t end in under two minutes.

He laces their fingers together and brings her back up to kiss her lips, part them with his tongue. She tastes like the cheap coffee from the bodega across her apartment and those tiny mints she likes to pop in her mouth after smoking a shame cigarette. Her breath stutters when he moves to nip at her earlobe, and she moans when he sucks at her pulse point.

“ _One sec-_ ” she breathes, rolling off him to pull down her pants and fling them toward the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He uses this opportunity to lean over her and close his mouth around her nipple, licking and sucking and flicking with just the right amount of pressure to get her mewling. “ _Jake-”_ she whines, rocking her hips upwards slightly.

He continues his work on her breast but sneaks a hand down, between her cotton panties and beyond her curls. There’s a slickness gathering there, and it feeds the carnal fire growing within him. “You’re so _wet_ ,” he just about growls, settling two slippery fingers on her clit and stroking her rhythmically.

“F- _faster-”_ she chokes out, and he’s not sure whether she’s referring to his tongue or his fingers, so he speeds up both for good measure. “ _Aah!_ _God, Jake-”_ she cries, grinding against his hand harder and harder until she’s panting, spasming, moaning. He rubs her through her climax then kisses her forehead once she’s spent.

“You’re so beautiful when you come,” he says in a voice an octave lower than usual. She looks up at him, flushed and dazed, and she’s so unbelievably gorgeous that he has to kiss her softly and amend his statement. “You’re so beautiful always.”

She grins and pulls him in for another, more searing kiss. This one doesn’t last too long because she breaks apart to shove his shoulders down and tug off his boxers. His shaft stands erect as soon as it’s freed from the cloth, and he’s barely able to process what’s going on before she takes him in her mouth.

She slides up and down his cock a few times then swirls her tongue around the head of it. Wrapping her hand around the base of him, she starts to bob and pump in tandem. It’s all just _so much_ , and he can hear his heart racing in his ears, feel his breath become more ragged. “ _Ames_ ,” he rasps. She makes a low hum in the back of her throat in response, and that only sends him hurtling closer toward the edge. He groans then bites down on his lip hard.

“ _S-stop._ W-we don’t have- much time.” Technically, they have _just enough_ time (a little under an hour) before his handler picks him up to make his first contact with Leo Ianucci, but he wants to make sure this is as special to Amy as it is to him. “I want this to be good for you.”

She looks at him, panting slightly, with swollen lips and furrowed eyebrows. “It already is.”

Somehow, despite how breathless he is, he feels like the wind’s been knocked out of him. He smiles softly, sadly, then reaches down to caress her cheek. “You know what I mean.” 

She crawls over him to kiss him, sweet and slow, before nodding. “I’ll get a condom.”

Jake watches her bound across his apartment to dig through the purse she dropped earlier, and he’s struck with awe and disbelief yet again. Despite what’s already happened between them, a part of him still can’t comprehend that she’s here, that she actually came _here_ and came _prepared_ because she knew they were going to- because she wanted to say _-_

He lets out a deep breath and shuts his eyes, trying not to think about the half-packed duffel bag he still has to stuff with shirts and toiletries, about the indefinite amount of time he has to spend apart from Amy.

The mattress dips when she returns to the bed, and Jake feels her soft hand stroking his hair before he opens his eyes. Sitting up and against his headboard, he brings her closer to him and kisses her. He pulls apart before the kiss can deepen, sighing as he rests his forehead against hers. “Amy…”

She must read right through him, the same way she had earlier by the door, because she strokes his cheek and says, “It sucks that this has to be our first and last night in God knows how long but-” She kisses him slowly. “We still have right now.”

He nods, giving her a small smile to match her own. “You’re right.”

Amy holds his gaze for a moment then turns away. The drop in her expression makes his chest tighten. “Jake... I’m sorry I didn’t realize you had feelings for me.”

“No, Ames, _don’t_ -” He lifts her chin up gently, urging her to look at him. “I should’ve asked you out for real after our stupid bet ended.”

They share a sad smile once more, then Amy leans in to kiss him again. “What time do you have to leave?”

“10:30,” he sighs. “But I still have to finish packing.”

She hums. “I’ll get you packed in 3 minutes. For now…” Her voice trails off as she shifts back and slips out of her underwear.

Jake swallows thickly, immediately feeling desire wash over him, pushing his sadness away for the meantime. He moves forward, letting his hands roam every inch of her skin while his lips pepper kisses on her neck, shoulders, and chest. She gasps softly, throwing her head back to allow him more access.

When she starts to rock against his thigh, he whispers in her ear, “ _Lie down_.” Her cheeks darken as she leans onto one of his pillows, watching him roll the condom on his shaft.

They both grin as he finds his way on top of her, bracketing her with his arms and legs, nuzzling his face into her neck. She kisses him passionately, running her fingers through his hair, before gazing into his eyes. “ _Jake_ ,” she purrs. “I want you.”

He inhales sharply then bites on his lower lip as he guides himself into her. She’s so warm and tight around him, he has to close his eyes for a second to make sure he doesn’t completely lose it. “ _Jake,”_ Amy gasps, rolling her hips upwards against his. He starts moving then, gradually settling into a rhythm and eventually finding the angle that has her digging her nails into his skin, begging for more.

At some point, she hooks her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her heat. They both moan loudly, and he quickens his thrusts while continuing to kiss and nip at her collarbone. Amy whimpers and cries his name, tugging at his hair as she grinds upwards against him. “ _Don’t stop-”_ she pleads before crashing their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss. 

Jake slams into her harder, faster, and she comes apart soon enough, breath stuttering as her whole body spasms beneath him. The feel of her walls contracting around him sends him over the edge right after, hips bucking erratically while he groans into her shoulder.

They stay joined together for another moment, panting and kissing between breaths. They beam at each other before Jake rolls off of her, pulling her flush against his side.

The room falls quiet apart from the sound of them catching their breaths, and it hits Jake that it’s really time for them to say goodbye. He doesn’t even know where to begin.

“I’ll wait for you,” Amy says, breaking the silence.

“What?” He looks at her, eyebrows furrowed, wondering whether he might have misheard her.

“I’ll wait for you,” she repeats, turning to face him and resting a hand on his chest. “6 months. 6 years. I don’t care how long I have to wait. Just… Come back to me, ok?”

“Okay,” he nods, leaning down to kiss her softly. They share a smile. "I promise."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I set out to write a smutty alternate ending to Charges & Specs and ended up writing this semi angsty bad boy? WELP. I love these two sappy losers so much and would v much appreciate the kudos and comments if you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
